


Our Solemn Hour

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Elves, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fantasy, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Der Dunkelelf Gabriel ist ein Kopfgeldjäger, der sich auf Dämonen spezialisiert hat. Für seinen neuesten Auftrag sucht er einen Partner und findet ihn in Judas, Dunkelelf und Kopfgeldjäger wie er. Sie merken schnell, dass sie sehr gut miteinander harmonieren, und weiten die Zusammenarbeit aus. Doch daraus erwächst mehr, viel mehr. [Drabblegeschichte; Our Solemn Hour - Within Temptation]





	1. Januar: Suchen

Der Dunkelelf Gabriel war ein Kopfgeldjäger und damit nicht unbedingt beliebt unter seinesgleichen. In Tavernen saß er abseits und in dunklen Ecken, auf der Straße machte man einen Bogen um ihn.

Momentan suchte er jemanden, der ihm bei seinem neuesten Auftrag helfen konnte, denn er jagte nicht nur Banditen und Gesetzesbrecher. Dämonen waren eine weitaus lukrativere Beute – und eine weitaus gefährlichere.

Dieser Judas, ein Jäger wie er, schien geeignet zu sein, ihn auf dieser Mission zu begleiten. Gabriel beschloss ihn anzuheuern. Schaden konnte es sicher nicht, und auch geteilt war die Beute reichlich.

Er wusste nicht, was daraus erwachsen sollte.


	2. Februar: Erfolgreich

Die Jagd war ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Ohne größere Zwischenfälle oder Probleme hatten sie die Dämonen ausgelöscht, die, sich in einer Höhle einnistend, die Bewohner eines nahen Dorfes bedroht hatten. Judas hatte sich unerwartet gut geschlagen, tatschlich so gut, wie sein Ruf versprach.

Auch Gabriel schien bei ihm einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen zu haben, denn nachdem sie sich die Beute geteilt und in der Taverne den einen oder anderen Krug gehoben hatten, hatte der andere Dunkelelf vorgeschlagen, dass sie doch von nun an gemeinsam jagen könnten. Gabriel war durchaus angetan gewesen von dieser Idee. Diese Partnerschaft konnte nur Vorteile bringen.

 


	3. März: Gemeinsam

Fortan jagten Gabriel und Judas gemeinsam Gesetzeslose und anderes Gesindel mit großem Erfolg. Man schätze sie zwar nicht unbedingt mehr in der Gesellschaft, aber immerhin beachtete man sie als äußerst fähige Kopfgeldjäger. Sie erhielten mehr und mehr Aufträge und machten erstaunlich schnell erstaunlich viel Geld.

Sie scherzten schon, dass sie der Goldesel des jeweils anderen waren.

Ja, sie verstanden sich blendend, und keiner von ihnen hätte es erwartet. Als Kopfgeldjäger war man einsam und misstrauisch. Doch hier …

Ihnen war es nur rechtens. Immerhin schienen sie so einige Gemeinsamkeiten zu haben, dieselben Interessen und Begierden. Dieselbe Lust nach Tod und Blut.


	4. April: Erwachen

Sie beide waren auf dieselbe Art anders als der Rest ihrer Clanleute. Sie beide töteten zum Vergnügen und fanden große Freude daran, liebten die Extreme, den Reiz der Gefahr.

Nach und nach war der eine nicht mehr ohne den anderen zu denken. Wo Gabriel war, war auch Judas und umgekehrt. Wie hatte es jemals anders sein können?

Doch nach und nach entdeckte Gabriel etwas in sich, das nicht sein durfte, das seine Arbeit behindern konnte: Gefühle für Judas, die nach und nach aufkeimten, Gefühle, die befremdlich waren und die es so nicht geben durfte. Er konnte sich ihnen nicht entziehen.


	5. Mai: Geheimnisse

Diese Gefühle verunsicherten Gabriel, er wusste nicht damit umzugehen. Wie konnte er mit ihnen vor Judas treten? Judas, der so perfekt war, geheimnisvoll, verrucht und einfach unwiderstehlich. Judas, den er mit Leib und Seele begehrte.

Er durfte nichts davon wissen! Sie waren Partner, doch auf einer rein geschäftlichen Ebene. Sie jagten zusammen, sie kämpften zusammen, sie töteten zusammen, doch niemals mehr. Doch niemals das, was Gabriel sich in den dunklen Stunden der Nacht voller Sehnsucht ausmalte.

Geheime Gelüste, erregende Fantasien, die ihn vor Lust aufstöhnen ließen. Dinge, die geheim bleiben mussten, oder seine Existenzgrundlage wäre zerstört. Er musste davon ablassen!


	6. Juni: Klüfte

Gabriel beschloss, dass es wohl das Beste sei, Distanz zu Judas aufzubauen. Es fiel ihm schwer, in den wenigen Monaten war ihm Judas‘ stete Präsenz so vertraut geworden wie sein eigener Atem.

Gleichzeitig zu dieser plötzlich aufkommenden Kühle zwischen ihnen flaute auch ihr Geldstrom ab. Es war nicht so, dass er vollends versiegte, aber es war spürbar.

Judas bemerkte natürlich, dass sich Gabriel merklich und für ihn scheinbar unbegründet von ihm entfernte. Sprach er ihn darauf an, wich Gabriel aus und bemühte sich, Judas nicht allzu nah an sich herankommen zu lassen. Er wusste: Er bewegte sich auf dünnem Eis.


	7. Juli: Sommernächte

Manchmal saßen sie dennoch abends gemeinsam vor ihrer Hütte im Wald und beobachteten die Sterne. Stille herrschte dann zwischen ihnen, doch es war keine unangenehme Stille.

Das Funkeln tausender kleiner Lichter stand am Himmel, weit weg und doch so nah, etwas Beständiges in einer Welt, die sich stets veränderte. Sie gaben Ruhe und Kraft und einen Frieden, den sie nur selten hatten.

Manchmal legte Judas in solchen Nächten einen Arm um Gabriels Schulter und dieser lies alle guten Vorsätze fallen und schmiegte sich an seinen Partner. Er fühlte sich wohl und geborgen und wünschte, die Dinge wären so viel einfacher.


	8. August: Herzeleid

Gabriel litt unter dieser Situation, doch er litt stumm. Seine Lippen lächelten, doch sein Herz weinte blutig. Mittlerweile konnte er es nicht mehr vor sich leugnen: Er begehrte Judas und noch viel mehr. Er liebte ihn mit ganzem Herzen.

Doch war es eine Liebe, die nicht sein durfte. Würde dies jemals irgendwer erfahren, würde Gabriel nicht nur seinen Ruf ruinieren, sondern auch Judas‘. Das durfte er nicht riskieren!

Stumm verschloss er sein Herz und verehrte Judas heimlich und für sich. Niemand wusste davon, so dachte er jedenfalls.

Denn wie hätte er wissen können, dass auch Judas seinen Sinn allmählich änderte?


	9. September: Ideenwelten

Judas war jemand, der seinen Weg ging. Doch manchmal, ganz selten, wandte er seinen Sinn auch anderen zu. Natürlich war ihm aufgefallen, dass sich Gabriels Verhalten drastisch geändert hatte, und er war entschlossen, den Grund herauszufinden.

Also lud er seinen Freund zu einem durchzechten Abend ein. Vielleicht war es nicht die feine Art und Gabriel erinnerte sich am nächsten Tag an nichts mehr, was vorgefallen war. Doch Judas erfuhr an diesem Abend so einiges über seinen Partner. Er erfuhr, dass ihn dieselben Gefühle umtrieben, die sich auch langsam in ihm regten. Judas war erstaunt.

Doch: Wie sollte er damit umgehen?


	10. Oktober: Geflüster

Auch Judas war sich der Probleme bewusst, die solch eine Verbindung für sie mit sich bringen konnte. Aber wie hatte er jemals etwas widerstehen können, was er begehrte?

Doch mit Gabriel war alles anders. Er verleitete ihn zu sanfterem, einfühlsamerem und weniger rücksichtslosem Verhalten. Er verleitete ihn zur Rücksichtnahme auf das, was er begehrte: ihn.

Zarte Berührungen hier und da, ganz subtil, der eine oder andere verheißungsvolle Blick. Er wollte vorsichtig sein, nichts übereilen. Gabriel sollte aus freien Stücken sein werden.

Und schließlich ein Kuss, der erste, jener, der all die angestauten Emotionen frei werden ließ und die Verbindung besiegelte.


	11. November: Ewigkeiten

Mit einem Mal war alles anders. Neue Sichtweisen taten sich auf, neue Möglichkeiten, neue Gefühle und Emotionen. Gabriel hätte nie zu träumen gewagt, dass einmal der Tag kommen würde, an dem er ganz offen zu Judas sprechen konnte, an dem sie sich leise Schwüre der Treue in die Ohren wisperten und nachts nach ihrem Liebesspiel Arm in Arm einschliefen.

Doch hier war er nun, dieser wundervolle Tag, der ihm Tür und Tor öffnete zu völlig neuen, genussvollen und vor allem sinnlichen Abenteuern.

Nun waren sie wahrlich eine Einheit, körperlich und geistig. Sie schworen sich, dass nichts sie mehr trennen konnte.


	12. Dezember: Hindernisse

Sie hatten nichts anderes erwartet als das, dass man diese Beziehung nicht gut heißen konnte. Natürlich nicht. Ihr Clan war klein, hier erfuhr man schnell, was die anderen dieser Tage umtrieb. Man tuschelte und redete, zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie, mied sie. Ihnen war es egal.

Ihnen war alles egal, so lange sie nur sich beide hatte. Nichts war wichtiger auf der Welt als ihre Beziehung. Schon immer waren beide ohne Vorbehalte ihren ureigenen Weg gegangen, warum sollten sie es ändern?

Sie waren Gabriel und Judas, unerschrockene und berüchtigte Kämpfer der Dunkelelfen, und dies war der Beginn ihrer Geschichte.


End file.
